It is well known that automobile windshields often become damaged over time by flying stones. Frequently, cracks occur in the windshields and, at times, windshields are shattered in accidents. In order to install replacement windshields, it is necessary to remove any remaining portions of the windshield still in place.
At present, a hot knife or wire is used to move between the glass remnants and the adhesive which holds the remnants in place. Although these procedures work, as is testified to by the millions of windshields replaced each year, the procedures are awkward to employ as well as time consuming and physically limiting.